


Mother Duck

by shadower01



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadower01/pseuds/shadower01
Summary: Steve finds some duck eggs and becomes a mom to even more kids.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes made, if you see any please let me know and I'll try to fix them!

Steve sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. He was alone in the house, again. He should be used to it by now. His parents were never at home; since he was about thirteen they started spending longer and loner away. Now he was surprised if he saw them for more then a week or so every year. At first he had loved it when they were away, he had free rein over the place, he could do what he wanted when he wanted. 

But since the whole demo-monster thing he had gotten used to having people around. Well, a herd of nerds at least, he had even gotten used to Joyce and Hopper fussing over him once they found out he basically lived alone. 

Even after he had graduated and joined Hopper working for the police he still hadn’t managed to loose the kids. By that time he didn’t want to lose them either, he would do anything for those annoying shits. 

He picked them up and dropped them at school and the arcade, and his house had become the place to be for them. Most of the d&d campaigns were held in his living room. 

 

Now though, the house was empty. Silent. He hated it. The kids were on a school trip, it was a week long ‘team building’ thing, even Jane had managed to go somehow. Which meant he had no nerds pestering to go to the arcade, no nerds begging for pizza and ganging up on him. He missed it already. It had only been a two days. 

Tea was quiet. There was no Jane for him to convince to eat something normal instead of eggos. The living room was quiet, no Dustin and mike arguing over some monster in d&d, no Lucas to tell them they were both being stupid, no max to roll her eyes and tell them that they were all stupid, no will and Jane to sit and giggle at them all in the corner. No one. 

Two beers later Steve had had enough. Standing he grabbed a coat and rucksack with bat in, just in case, before locking the door after him as he left. 

 

Several hours later Steve felt a bit better. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he’d been out but he eventually found himself at the quarry, looking out over the water. It was almost peaceful. 

Movement to his side made him jump, bat swinging out smoothly only to stop. It was just a fox, the two stared at each other for a few seconds before the fox trotted away, duck in its mouth. Frowning Steve glanced at where the fox had come from; behind a bush was a small nest, several eggs inside, and no mother. 

Fuck. 

Steve looked at where the fox had disappeared into the darkness. He couldn’t just leave the eggs. He knew what it was like to be raised without parents. And these ducklings wouldn’t stand a chance without the mother. And probably wouldn’t even hatch without her either. Steve looked between the eggs and where the fox had left a few more times before moving. 

Decision made Steve took off his jacket and top, it was freezing without them, but he didn’t want the eggs to die. Moving them carefully into the soft top. There was seven, seven still warm eggs now snuggled into his top and jacket. Jogging back down the road it took far too long to get back into town, he didn’t know how long the eggs would last without warmth. He was so wrapped up in running home without jostling the eggs too much that he didn’t notice a blue car pulling up beside him. 

“-ington! Oi! Harrington the fuck you doing?!” 

Finally stopping Steve glanced up to see Billy Hargrove getting out of his car. 

“Hargrove.” 

The two had a weird relationship going on. Since the incident at the Bryers house they had been dancing round each other at a distance. They exchanged greetings and made small talk when they met to pick up the kid but that was it really.

At one point, about a week after the Gate the blond had even given a weird apology. Steve was on the defensive when Billy cornered him in the lockers after gym. The apology was more of a grunt, saying he shouldn’t have bashed his face in. But Steve knew it was as good as he’d get. The kids had already told him that Billy had apologised to all of them, of course that didn’t mean the kids liked him. 

“The fuck you doing out this time? Why the fuck you not wearing a top?” 

“Like you ever where a top....” Steve muttered before asking louder, “Could you give me a lift home?” Steve was shivering slightly, despite all the jogging he’d just done. 

“.... get in.”

Grinning Steve carefully slid in, making sure that all the eggs were safe in the homemade nest. 

They sat in silence, although it wasn’t overwhelming like it was at his house before. It was ... almost nice. 

They didn’t say anything when they pulled up to Steve’s house. “Thanks,” there was a awkward pause where Steve wasn’t quite sure what to do or say. “You want a drink or anything?” 

Billy just looked at Steve, “nah, need it get back before it gets any later. Tell anyone I helped you and your dead pretty boy.” Steve rolled his eyes, used to the (hopefully empty) threats from Billy, their short conversations while picking up various kids normally ended with some sort of threat. “Mind if I come round to collect later pretty boy? You can give me an answer for why the fuck you’re running round at midnight with no top.” 

Steve nodded, “Fair enough, see you round Hargrove.” He didn’t really expect Billy to take him up on that, it wasn’t like they were close friends, they just chatted now and again while waiting for the kids. 

The rest of the night consisted of Steve running round the house like a mad person, He emptied a draw in his dresser, lining it with his warmest clothes, before carefully placing the eggs in it. All seven were still warm, and he really hoped that was a good thing. He fixed up a heat lamp his mother had gotten a long time ago when she had wanted to grow some fancy plants, as well as digging out a hot water bottle, making sure it wasn’t boiling before putting it in the draw. He didn’t want cooked eggs! 

By the time he was finished it was getting light, yawning he flopped onto his bed before falling asleep almost immediately. 

 

 

The next morning he pulled himself slowly out of bed, it was his day off, and he thanked any and all God’s he could think off. The eggs hadn’t moved or hatched over night, he rubbed his face to wake himself up, sorting his hair out before leaving the house. He had research to do. 

The library was quiet, it was Thursday so most people were at work or school. Which he was thankful off, he didn’t want anyone asking him questions as he rummaged round looking for anything that could help him. He almost laughed when he found the perfect book. “How to look after ducks”. 

Checking out the book he made a few calls into a few shops before heading home, not able to help the worry about the eggs being left alone. 

Once he was back the first thing he did was to check the eggs, no sign of any movement. The next thing he did was ring the police station. He had a few weeks of over time which hopper kept telling him to take back in day off. He couldn’t get hold of hopper, but Flo was more then happy to give him the week off, and told him to ring if he needed more time off. He loved Flo. Flo was amazing. 

 

The rest of the day he spend in the back garden, draining the pool, and building enclosure for the duckling for when they hatched. Once the pool was emptied he started filling it up again with the hosepipe, so that the water wouldn’t have chlorine in it. Maybe it was over the top, but he didn’t care. His parents wouldn’t notice even if they did come home. Every few hours he went back and checked on the eggs, getting more and more anxious when they didn’t hatch. 

Had they already died? Had he done something wrong? How long were they going to take to hatch? The book said that duck eggs would take about a month, but he didn’t know how long it had been since they were laid. 

For the next two days Steve got increasingly more worried about the eggs, with no signs of them hatching, he didn’t want to leave them but with the fridge running low on food Steve finally gave in and left the house heading to the nearest shop. 

He pulled his car up next to a familiar blue car. He hardly noticed it, too wrapped up in his own worries. 

“-rington, Hey harrington!” 

Steve jumped, almost dropping the case of beer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Easy pretty boy, just me.” Billy smirked at him. 

“Hargrove, aren’t you meant to be at school?” 

“Aren’t you meant to be at work?” Billy shot back.

“Got the week off,” the pair strolled though the supermarket, 

“Going to explain why you were out at midnight with no clothes on pretty boy?” 

Steve rolled his eyes and tried to fight off a blush as he picked up some food for the future ducklings as well as himself, “I wasn’t naked, I had jeans on!” 

“Come on shithead, you owe me an explanation. And what the fucks up with all this.” Billy waved at the collection of things in the trolley, apart from the normal food and beer for himself. There was a plastic baby bath, a few shallow bowls, a large bag of duckling food, oats, another heat lamp, nails and some chicken wire. 

“Err... I..” 

“Spit it out pretty boy.” Billy somehow managed to loom over Steve, even though he was slightly smaller. 

Steve just raised an eyebrow. “Imayhavefoundduckeggsandimtryingtohatchthem.” 

“.... what?” If Steve wasn’t so embarrassed about the whole situation he would have laughed at Billy’s confused face. 

“I was walking the other night, and saw a fox get a duck. So I took the eggs home. I couldn’t just leave them!” 

“..... you really do have a hero complex don’t you?” 

“Fuck off.” 

Billy just laughed and trailed after Steve as he paid and left the supermarket, “Remember you still owe me a drink pretty boy!” 

“Yeah yeah, call by later, I’ll see if I can find you something.” Steve said before starting up his car and heading home. 

 

Day three and the eggs still hadn’t hatched. He could have sworn one had moved a bit! But he didn’t know if it actually had, or if he was just going slightly mad with waiting for them to hatch. 

Lunchtime, he had moved the draw/nest, down into the living room with the second heat lamp set up. He was cooking lunch for himself when he heard an almost silent crack. He was glad there was no one else in the house to see him as he practically threw himself over the sofa and fell on his face. 

The first egg was hatching! 

Steve was practically vibrating with excitement as he watched. Very slowly the egg broke away, showing a damp yellow duckling. 

“Hey little one.” The small duckling looked up to him, making quiet noises. “Shall I help you dry off lovely? I think you need a name, don’t you?” 

Very carefully he lifted the little duckling up, his smile widening as he spotted a few more eggs starting to hatch. 

By the time the first duckling had been dried off, two more were demanding his attention, and the rest seemed to be quick to follow the rest into hatching. 

“Dustin’s never going to let me live this down this, but I just have to call you Lady Galadriel.” Steve spoke to the first duckling to hatch, the only yellow duckling to have hatched. 

The others were brown and yellow, “and your Darth Vader!” He pointed at the darkest duckling, which so far had mostly just attacked Steve’s hands. 

That left the other five to be named, “your Eggburt you little runt,” he pointed to the smallest, who when he had hatched had gotten eggshell stuck on his head. 

“Zeppelin,” he pointed to the biggest and so far loudest one, 

“You’re Limpy,” The one with a slight limp quacked back at him. 

“And you two,” The last two were almost identical, and stood giving him the same look. “Iggy and ziggy, and I’m not having any creepy twin shit from you two, understand?” They both quacked at the same time. Steve just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! I'm so glad you guys like it! (Again if there's any mistakes, please let me know!)

The rest of Steve’s day was consumed by the ducklings, making sure they were eating and drinking, and most importantly, making sure they didn’t get hurt. This also turned out to be the hardest part by far.

Eggburt, despite being the smallest seemed to be an adrenaline junky, and at any opportunity tried to escape Steve’s watchful gaze. The first time it had happened Eggburt attempted to jump down the stairs. Steve thought he was going to have a heart attack as he dived to catch Eggburt’s first attempt of flying. Since then he had put up a barrier to attempt to stop them climbing the stairs again. 

Darth Vader and Zeppelin were probably the easiest to look after, although they seemed to constantly be getting into fights with Lady Galadriel. Steve was pretty sure Galadriel was started all the fights, despite her innocent look.

The twins… well they were just strange, they were pretty quiet compared to the other ducklings, unless he asked them a question, to which they almost always replied in unison. On top of that they always seemed to get to places they shouldn’t be able to! Steve had jumped out of his skin a few times when he found them on the kitchen counter or table top sitting looking directly at him. They sort of reminded him of Jane.

Limpy was in the running for easiest to look after along with Vader and Zeppelin, although Steve did spend most of his time trying not to trip over the stumbling duckling, or having to carry him around as he couldn’t keep up with the others.

Steve had to admit, he loved the fact that all seven ducklings trailed after him constantly, even if he did carry Limpy half the time. If he moved between rooms he could hear their feet pattering after him and quiet quacks. The thing he didn’t love was the fact they managed to keep in up though most of the night, they did not like the fact he kept them in the draw nest, and continually quacked until he let them sleep on his pillow. Although it wasn’t worse then his normal nerd herd keeping him up playing dungeons and dragons into the small hours of the morning. 

By morning the ducklings were once again following him though the house, “Vader, leave Zeppelin alone, share your food! Galadriel get off the chair! Eggburt, if you try to jump off that counter one more time I’m going to have to carry you everywhere! Iggy. Ziggy. Just... behave... stop the creepy twin stuff...” the twins give identical quacks. “Creeps...” 

He was pottering around the kitchen, Eggburt now safely tucked into his pocket to stop the adrenaline junky jumping off anything everything he could find. Even then Steve was keeping an eye on him he’d tried to jump out of Steve’s pocket once already. Limpy was asleep in his other pocket, the calmest of the ducklings by far, as he cooked up pancakes for himself. 

He was so busy trying to corral the ducklings and make himself food that he didn’t notice a knock on the door. 

He did notice the loud pounding thought. “Shit, right, you lot behave. I’m not dealing with your behaviour when we’ve got guests!” Steve muttered and gave each of them a pointed look before he walked to the front door. 

The pounding on the door didn’t stop. “Alright! Alright! I’m coming.” Opening the door his snappy greeting was stopped when he realised who it was. 

“Hargrove?” 

“Harrington. Going to invite me in?” Billy grinned, Steve tried not to stare at the black eye and bust lip. 

“And why would I do that?” 

“Well you do owe me a beer.”

“It’s a bit early for beer isn’t it? And I’m sorta busy at the moment....” Steve muttered as he glanced back into the kitchen, really hoping there would still be a kitchen by the time he got back to it.

Billy frowned. “Brushing me off Harrington?”

“No no I-“ Steve was interrupted by a crash in the kitchen. “Shit. Vader if that’s you I’m going to roast you over the fire!” 

Steve jogged though the house. Freezing when he got to the kitchen. The five ducklings he had left stood around their water bowl, which was now upside down. 

“How did you manage to flip that over? .... It was you two with your freaky mind powers wasn’t it? Iggy, ziggy, just admit it.” The two quacked in unison.

“The hell is this?” Steve jumped not realising Billy had followed him though into the kitchen. The ducklings rushed over to Steve, half hiding behind him as Eggburt and Limpy sticking their heads out of his pockets. 

“Err... the eggs hatched!” 

“I can see that,” silence stretched between them for a few moments before Billy shifted a bit, “c-can I hold one?” 

Steve grinned, half at the fact that Billy was looking rather shy at the question he had asked and half because his little ducklings were adorable, “Here, this is Eggburt-“

“Eggburt? Really?”

“Shut up... and watch him, he’ll try and jump off anything he can find, he’s tried to jump off the top of the stairs three times this morning alone.” Steve watched and tried not to chuckle as Billy held the duckling carefully, looking at it with a look of amazement and not quite sure what to do as Eggburt looked back at Billy and quacked. 

“Sooo, you want breakfast? I’m about to make pancakes.” Steve offered

“You have chocolate sauce for them?” 

“Think so somewhere.”

“Then fuck yes!” 

“Hey Billy, you want some ice for that?” Steve waved towards Billy’s face, at Billy’s growl and glare Steve continued quickly. “I won’t ask! But I’ll listen if you want to tell me.” 

“......Thanks,” 

As Steve made up a pile of pancakes, he tired not to watch Billy too much. The blond was currently laid on the floor, ice pack over his face and ducklings huddled on his stomach. Steve tried not to think about how adorable they all looked, Billy included. 

“Grubs up, come on.” Steve gently kicked Billy’s foot until the blond stood up, ducklings immediately following Steve into the living room, crowding around him as he sat down and ate the pancakes.

“Didn’t know you could cook Harrington, it’s good!” 

“Thanks....I think?” 

“Don’t worry pretty boy, it was a compliment. So where’s your normal shitheads, wait they didn’t get turned into ducklings did they?! Is this them?!” He picked up the nearest duckling eyeing it suspiciously. 

Steve chuckled. “The human kids are at some field trip with school, not back until Wednesday.” 

“Oh yeah, that one Max is on.... and you lasted how long until you adopted a new set of kids?” Billy teased. 

“Hey, they’re not my kids-“

“Yes they are.” 

“.... ok but I couldn’t just leave the ducklings!”

“Whatever you say mama Steve.” 

“.... shut up …” 

“So, how’s work going Officer Harrington?” 

Steve just groaned, falling back into the sofa. “Do you know how annoying old people are? Mr Denton has rung seventeen times in one day about the same situation! And you want to know what the situation is? People keep stopping their cars outside his window.... he lives outside a crossing! People stop at the red light! And of course we have to fill out paper work for everything like he calls. I hate paper work. And let’s not forget Mrs Flint, comes in every single day, you want to know why? To report her husband died... her husband who comes in with her! And when he tried to talk she just shushes him!” 

As he ranted Billy started smiling, then chuckling, until he was outright laughing. 

The pair spent the rest of the day chatting about nothing important, and playing with the ducklings of course. 

Steve was honestly surprised that they had gotten on so well. Billy seemed different a lot more relaxed for one. He had no idea what had coursed the change, but he had to admit, it was nice to talk to someone his own age, rather then his normal crew of middle school kids.

After tea, which Steve made, they finally opened up the beer, watching the duckling’s paddle around in the bay bath Steve had bought earlier as they drunk. 

“Hey, I’ve got a guest room if you want to stay over,” Steve asked. Billy had shown no signs of wanting to leave, or rather he had shown signs of not wanting to go home. Any talk about his family had been diverted, Steve knew he wasn’t the brightest, but he could tell something was wrong.

“.... You really do have a hero complex don’t you Harrington.” 

Steve scoffed. “No idea what your talking about. Offers there if you want it though. I best get these kids to bed. Spare room’s the second door on the right, sleep well Billy.” 

The ducklings followed Steve up the stairs, Steve carrying Limpy when the duckling fell over one too many times. 

“Night Steve.” 

 

 

 

“You know, I cannot get over how weird that is.” 

“Morning to you too Billy, and what’s weird?” Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen, Billy already by the stove. 

“That!” Billy waved at the ducklings trailing behind him in a line. Lady Galadriel at the front, Darth Vader at the back. “You just collect small kids, human or ducks...” 

“I don’t collect them...” 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that Harrington.” 

“Steve. My names Steve.” 

“Well Steeeevvvveee, you doing much today?”

Steve looked down at the group of ducklings. “No, just looking after this lot I guess. The nerd herd are coming back this evening. But their parents are picking them all up so I don’t need to go out for them. Are you getting max?” 

“Yeah. You mind if I stay round until then?” Steve almost didn’t hear what he said it was mumbled so quiet. 

“Course, have to admit. You’re not as much as a dick as I thought.” Steve grinned, taking a seat at the kitchen as he watched Billy cook. 

“I’ll show you dick, fuckhead.” Was the growled reply from Billy.

“Ahh, there’s the Billy I know.” Steve teased, getting a piece of bacon thrown at him in punishment. 

“I used your bacon and eggs. That ok?” 

“Sure no problem, it’s not weird to eat eggs in front of this lot right?” 

Billy and Steve slowly looked down at the ducklings running around the kitchen, none of them seem to notice the pair’s moral dilemma. Apart from Iggy and Ziggy, the twins just sat in the doorway, watching Billy closely, who gulped nervously.

“Those two are freaky. Like, properly freaky. Pretty sure they’re planning my death.” 

“Nah, Iggy and Ziggy wouldn’t do that! Would you?” The pair quacked in unison at Steve’s question. 

“That just proves my point! Freaky!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that you guys all like this! Thank you for the kudos and the comments! (Let me know if there's any mistakes I've missed, Thanks!)

By the time Monday rolled around Billy and Steve had already planned on the blond popping in most evenings. Steve knew it was to see the ducklings, although secretly he couldn’t help but hope it was to see him a little bit too, Steve sort of like being around Billy. When he wasn’t being a complete asshole of course. 

Now Steve’s main problem was just having to figure out how to keep the ducklings safe while he turned back into the resident taxi/babysitter for his human kids. And yes, he did just refer to them as ‘his’ kids, not that he’d ever let them know about that! 

He didn’t want the duckling to go in the car with him, not until they were a bit older or he had some sort of carrier for them. What if they escaped? Or what id Eggburt tried to jump out a window? Or Galadriel and Vader got into a fight and he was distracted and crashed! Steve shuck his head brushing aside the worry; he didn’t need to do any running around for the human kids until Wednesday. They had planned to come round to his to continue one of their campaigns, well they more told Steve they were coming round, he didn’t have a problem with that though. It would be fun to see their reactions to his new kids! That was if they didn’t chose to gate crash his house before then of course, which was a common pastime for all the little shits, both as a group and individually, Dustin being the most common one to turn up to hang out with just the two of the. Steve guessed that their parents would probably want them to stay around their own houses for a while before they were let loose after the field trip, it was the first major trip away from home for nearly all of them. 

When Wednesday finally rolled around he was half glad and half disappointed that the kids hadn’t turned up to take over his house. He had spent a few hours on the phone to Dustin on Tuesday; Steve having to ignore all the eye rolls from Billy, finally settling on throwing whatever things at him until he was left alone, the blonds cackle coming from the living room. No matter what Billy claims, Steve did not pout when some of the ducklings, Zeppelin and Vader, followed Billy. No. Not him.... Nooo…. He also couldn’t help but think it was sort of cute, the two bigger ducklings following on Billy’s heels.

He finally felt that the ducklings were old enough to be left, unintended, in the pen he had created before they had hatched. He didn’t feel safe enough leaving them to roam the house alone… not with Izzy and Ziggy’s mind powers, Eggburt’s flying attempts, and not to mention Galadriel winding up Zeppelin and Vader, Limpy of course would have been a little star. It was defiantly the others he was more worried about. After bringing the pen inside and making sure they had enough food and water he finally left. Making sure to double, then triple check on the ducklings before he locked up. Of course none of this stop him panicking the whole way to the school about leaving them alone for too long. 

Pulling up in the car park he was only there for a few seconds before he heard the familiar roar of Billy’s car, the blue muscle car pulling into the spot next to him. The kids weren’t out just yet and Steve smiled as Billy got out, lighting a cigarette as he lent against the side of his car. 

“Hey Billy,” 

“Harrington.” 

“Come on Billy, I thought we got past this!” 

“..... Steve...” Billy growled out, smirking slightly.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Steve grin made Billy glare harder. 

“I hate you sometimes.”

“No you don’t!” Steve grinned at the glaring blond who just huffed. “You coming over with max?” 

“Yeah, little shit has me driving her all over the place now she’s back again, pain in my fucking ass.” 

“Wanna stay for beer? I’ll even feed you.”

Billy smirked, “Beer and food? How could I say no?.... I get to play with the ducklings too right?” the last bit was muttered so quietly Steve almost missed it. Billy had relaxed a lot while being at Steve’s; he still seemed almost nervous or embarrassed about his behaviour outside of the house though. Steve didn’t mind, it was baby steps, but a lot better then before!

Steve scoffed. “I feel like you use me only for my ducklings!” He teased before adding “But of course you can, made some brownies earlier too.” 

Before Billy could continue the kids came tumbling out of the school, loudly interrupted them as they all talking over each other to tell Steve about their trip away. That was until they noticed Billy. They all quickly fell silent, openly staring between Billy and Steve. Billy just glared, calling max to get in the car, the blue car screeching away before Steve could say anything. Steve sighed, at least the pair weren’t shouting at each other; he guessed that was slightly better then before.

“Alright you lot. Whose turn is it in the front?” 

“Mine!” Will piped up, ducking under Dustins arm to get to the front before him. If they weren’t quick enough Dustin claimed the front seat to himself.

“Why were you talking to Billy?!” Steve was pretty sure that was Mike, although with all the kids shouting he wasn’t quite sure.

“Yeah Steve? What were you thinking? That psycho will kill you!” Came Dustins outraged voice

“He’s not that bad-“ Steve attempted to say before being interrupted. 

“Oh god Steve. What’s happened to you! I know we should have convinced the teachers to take you with us! You’ve been corrupted!” Dustin whined. 

“Shut it dipshit, I haven’t been corrupted! And he’s not that bad any more. He’s a lot calmer then he used to be.” 

“Max says he’s calmed down at home too, apparently Neil, their dad, got arrested last week she won’t tell us why though. She didn’t even tell Lucas.” Will spoke, quieter then the rest of the kids. Lucas huffed in agreement, obviously not happy that Max was keeping a secret from them.

Steve frowned but didn’t say anything. He had no idea about Billy’s father. He hadn’t been in the office recently, what with the ducklings, so if the police were involved he wouldn’t have known. Plus Billy was very good at deflecting conversations if he didn’t want to talk about a topic, his home life being a major topic he seemed to avoid. Steve sighed, Nancy may call him stupid now and again, and he didn’t always get great grades, but it wasn’t exactly hard to piece together, even for him.

 

 

When they pulled up to Steve’s house Billy and Max were already there. Max standing by the car looking confused as Billy was already by the front door. To the kids surprise Billy was almost buzzing to get inside. “Hurry your arse Mama Steve!” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Awww, did I hurt your feelings?” 

“Behave or I’ll set the twins on you!” Billy stopped bouncing on his feet, trying to judge how serious Steve was before muttering out and apology.

“...... Sorry...” 

“That’s what I thought.” It didn’t take long for Billy to start practically vibrating to get inside though.

The kids were confused by their interaction. “Err, what just happened?” Max asked stunned as Steve unlocked the door, Billy ducking under Steve arm to get though. “I didn’t know you two were talking, let alone friends?”

“It’s sort of a new development,” Steve rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “He helped me out last week, and we hung out a few times this weeken-“ 

“Mama Steve! Get your arse in here, Vader and Galadriel are fighting again!” 

Steve sighed. “Stop calling me that!” Steve shouted back, before turning to the kids, “Come on shitheads, you’re probably want to come see this.” 

The bunch of confused kids followed him into the living room and froze in the doorway, not believing what they were seeing.

Billy was sat with his legs out, the seven ducklings surrounding him; he had obviously wasted no time in letting them out the pen. He even took the food and water out for them so that they could reach them outside the pen. There was a chocolate brownie, half eaten, in his hand; Billy having to hold it out of reach of the duckling perched on his shoulder. There was another duckling on the sofa behind him, wiggling its bum and looking like it was about to jump off. One in his free hand, two sat next to each other just watching the blond from a near by pillow and two more were currently pecking at each other while quacking loudly. 

“Vader, Lady! Stop it! Iggy Ziggy, stop staring at Billy, you both know it creeps him out. Eggburt, if you jump off that sofa I will not catch you! This is like the twelfth time you’ve attempted it today! It’ll be your own fault if you hurt yourself! And Billy no brownies before dinner!”

At Steve’s voice Billy and all the ducklings looked over to him, the later all quacking as they waddled over, jumping up for his attention as Billy shoved the rest of the brownie in his mouth to attempt to hide the evidence. And managed to end up choking slightly on it, Steve just rolled his eyes at the behaviour. “Alright calm down, yes, yes, I’m back. You can all calm down; I was only gone about half an hour. Really Limpy? Do you really have to try and climb on Zeppelins back? Galadriel please stop biting your brother he hasn’t done anything to deserve it. Vader, you have to learn to stand up to her! Stop letting her push you around all the time!” 

By now Steve had made he way over to Billy, who had now stopped choking on the chocolate brownie and sat next to him. The ducklings clambering over both of them begging for attention and hardly noticing the kid who had yet to recover from shock or even leave the doorway. 

It was Dustin who snapped out of it first “We were only gone a week! What the hell happened while we were away?!” 

“Language Dustin!” Was Steve instinctual reply.

“What happened Steve?!” Lucas asked. 

“Well I went for a walk a couple of days after you lot left and found the duck eggs, their mum got killed by a fox, so I took them home. I couldn’t just leave them!” 

“What mama Steve here is forgetting to tell you-“ 

“Please stop calling me Mama Steve!” Steve groaned, Billy’s smirk just grew as he continued ignoring Steve’s complaint. 

“-is that all this happened about one in the morning and he was running topless though town!” 

“It was cold! I didn’t want the eggs to die so I wrapped them in my top.” 

“And then he holed himself up for the next few days and went stir crazy until they hatched.” Billy continued, once again ignoring Steve.

“How do you know that? You weren’t there! ... wait, where you spying on me?” 

“Nope, but I know you Harrington, and you just admitted it right now!”

“.... fuck you...” 

Dustin was, once again, the first to recover. Coming to sit next to the ducklings. “So what are they called?”

“Zeppelin, Limpy, Iggy ziggy, Darth Vader, Eggburt, and Lady Galadriel.” 

Dustins grin grew. “I knew you were a secret nerd! Can I hold one?” 

“Shut it Dustin.” Steve muttered, as he picked up Vader, showing Dustin how to the small bird.

“Does this mean you’ll play d&d with us?” 

“I’m not playing your stupid game Lucas!” 

“It’s not stupid, we’ve already made you a character sheet and everything!” 

“I said no Mike!” 

“Pleassssseee” Will begged

“No point whining Will. I’m not doing it.” 

“They’ve got me to play! You should too.” Max added

“God not you too max! I thought we were on the same side!” 

“Just give in Steve, you know you want too!” Dustin tried again, adding one of his strange purrs at the end, he didn’t look up from the duckling in his hands though too fascinated by the small bird in his hands.

“Do none of you under stand the word no? N. O. No! And you can stop laughing dickhead!” He pointed at Billy who was silently chuckling away. 

Eventually the kids dropped it. They seemed too taken with the ducklings to focus on their campaign. Steve watched from the kitchen as he finished making dinner, Eggburt sat in his pocket, as the kids and Billy played with the other ducklings. Billy doing a good job at controlling the ducklings and teaching the kids how to hold and pet the small ducklings safely, it was cute.

The kids were weary of Billy at first even though he had apologised to them before, especially Lucas. But after seeing him so gentle with the ducklings they seemed to slowly get used to him. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile. Dustin was currently sat right next to Billy, Steve always thought he was the most fearless of the party. Both Billy and Dustin arguing over which character out of lord of the rings was the most epic, Steve know Billy was a secret nerd. Mike and Will occasionally throw in there own opinions but mostly chatted with each other. Max and Lucas both seemed too taken with each other and the ducklings to pay much attention to Billy or the argument going on around them. 

Steve smiled. He’d missed the kids. Even with the ducklings it had felt too quiet without the whole Party. Having them all here, with the ducklings, and Billy, he finally felt whole again, the house felt like a home again. 

“Hey, Mama Steve? When’s tea ready?” Dustin shouted, Steve groaned and could have punched Billy; the nerd herd had start to pick up on that stupid nickname!

“Stop calling me Mama Steve!” Unfortunately the nickname had already stuck, and him getting annoyed at it was probably a sure way of it sticking around longer. “For a start, I’m a guy! It’s physically impossible for me to be a mother! Plus the ducks aren’t genetically related to me or anything!” He complained a lot, the kids and Billy openly laughing at his rant... but he didn’t really hate it. Secretly, he even sort of liked it. Not that he’d let any of them know that of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the last chapter! Thank you all so much for the comments and the kudos!

The next few days past rather quickly, Billy and the nerd herd popping in after school. Billy had even been roped into becoming a taxi service for the kids. Steve couldn’t stop laughing when Billy had started ranting about it one evening, Billy just flipped him off before stealing a slice of cake Steve had made though the day. 

The ducklings were growing up fast, and Steve had started to slowly teach them to swim. They took to it like, well, like ducks to water. And soon it was hard to keep them away from it! He was still a bit nervous about letting them into the pool turned pond, so he suck with the baby bath, for now at least. It was a constant battle to keep them away from the pond; he’d have to let them try it out sooner rather then later.

 

 

It was finally Friday and the kids had organised a sleep over at his house, Steve wasn’t exactly asked... more told by Dustin that it was going to happen. Hopper was even dropping off Jane around lunchtime before his shift at the station and Billy had offered to drive all the kids over from school so Steve could focus on the ducklings and organising the house before the Party turned up.

He had already got several pizzas out of the freezer and ready to put in the oven for when the kids did arrive. With this many kids, and Billy who ate like he had a black hole in his stomach, he didn’t want to be cooking. He would never get a chance to sit down and relax with how much they ate. So pizza was a good option. He didn’t forget the four packs of eggos he had bought especially for Jane of course. 

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts, and after calling out that the door was open, he turned from organising the pizza to find Hopper and Jane both staring at him. “Hey Jane, Hopper, you two ok?” 

“Ducks.” 

“This is why you took a week off?!” 

Steve looked down; all the ducklings were huddled close to him, Limpy in his jacket pocket. “Errrr, yeah?” 

Hopper sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Why am I surprised? I shouldn’t be surprised by any of the shit you or the kids do any more,” he muttered to himself. “They’re not like... upside down ducklings right? No funky business?” 

“Nope, just your normal run of the mill ducklings..... Apart from those two.” Steve pointed to Iggy and Ziggy, who had somehow managed to get to the kitchen counter without being seen, they both stared at Hopper as they quacked in unison in response to Steve. 

“.... I’m going to ignore them, and the other ducklings running around your feet...Your back in on Monday right?” 

“Yes sir!” 

“..... I hope the ducks are staying behind. Especially those two!” Iggy and Ziggy both quacked, making Hopper shiver nervously.

“... sureee.” Hopper sighed at Steve unconvinced reply. 

“Why do I bother? It’s not like you’ll listen anyway... none of you bloody kids ever listen… Flo will bloody love them too, and can’t argue with her.” He turned to Jane. “Alright, be good for Steve kid, I’ll pick you up Sunday lunch time ok?” 

“1-3-0.” 

“Yeah at 1:30. Look after my daughter Harrington.” He growled out. The threat being ignored by Steve as he’d heard it so much. 

“So you enjoy the trip away?” 

“Yes. Was fun.” 

“Yeah? What did you get up too?” 

“Team building.” Steve wasn’t put off by the short answers, used to how Jane spoke. 

“I used to hate doing that stuff. Did you have to do the one where you had to stand on a log and put yourselves in height order without touching the ground?” 

Jane nodded and smiled. “Fun.” 

The two stayed quiet for a few moments as Steve dig out some drinks out of the cupboard for later. “Ducks.” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, the ducklings. Their mum died, so I’m looking after them. You want to hold one?” 

Jane looked a bit worried by that, and Steve led her gently into the living room, ducklings following closely. “Come on sit down, they don’t bite... much... Vader and Zeppelin might, but it doesn’t really hurt.” Once they were comfy sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa he showed her how to hold her hands and gently placed Limpy, the calmest is the ducklings into her hands. The others pottering around their legs quacking softly hoping to get attention from Steve. 

“Soft.” 

“Yeah, they are pretty soft.” 

The pair were interrupted by the front door opening, Jane not looking away from the duckling in her hand.

“Mama Steve! You in?” 

“Billy?” Said boy took that moment to walk though the door into the living room and stopped. “Aren’t you meant to be at school?” 

Billy didn’t answer; instead he raised an eyebrow and motioned Steve over to him. Steve stood, making sure Jane was ok, she was busy engrossed in a staring match with Limpy, before he went to join Billy in the doorway. 

“Everything ok Billy?” 

“Where’d you find this one?!” Billy whispered

“What?” 

“You’ve got another kid! This ones not one of the normal gang.... wait, she’s not right? I don’t think I’ve seen her before.... Have I been miss counting the kids and just not noticed her?” Billy looked slightly worried.

“She’s Hoppers kid, she was home schooled, had a bad childhood and Hoppers a bit over protective, so she doesn’t go out much. I’m pretty sure you haven’t met her before.” 

“Don’t you think we have another kids to look after? What with the ducks and human kids we have?” Steve tired not to stutter as he realised Billy had just called them all ‘Their’ kids, it was probably a slip of the tongue right?

“Nah, Jane is a sweetheart! She’s no problem at all. Plus she loves the ducklings!”

Billy and Steve looked over to Jane, who had moved on from her staring match with Limpy, and was now staring at Billy intently, Izzy and Ziggy also staring at him, one on each side of Jane’s shoulders. 

Steve could have sworn he heard Billy give a quiet whimper, “Nope. No. Not doing it. Creepy ducklings, creepy kids, I’m not going to die today.” Billy turned to leave as he spoke. 

“Don’t be a baby, come on.” Steve grabbed Billy’s arm to drag him into the room. “Hey Jane, this is Billy, Max’s brother.” 

“Hello.” Jane said, not breaking eye contact. 

“Welp, you two have fun, I’m going to make lunch!” Steve called, all the ducklings bar Iggy and Ziggy, who were still on Jane’s shoulders, and Zeppelin who was on Billy’s knee, following him closely into the kitchen. Steve held in a smirk as he ignored the panicked whispered from Billy. 

“Steve! .. Harrington! You can’t leave me with them! I’ll be killed! They’re plotting my murder!” 

“Eggos please!” Jane’s called to Steve as he left, the demand made Billy pause. And Steve listened from the kitchen as the two started talking. 

“Eggos?” 

“Eggos good.” 

“.... Eggos good.” Billy repeated dumbly, “I like them with ice cream.” 

“... ice? Cream?” 

“What you haven’t head ice cream before?” Steve could almost see the raised eyebrow without even looking at Billy. 

“No.” 

“Jesus kid. Oi Harrington! You’re failing as a mama! We need Eggos and ice cream in here! Stat!” 

“Ice cream for lunch?” Steve called back. 

“Ergh, don’t be such a downer mama Steve. We need it, it’s a life or death situation!” 

“Ice cream.... please?” Jane’s voice was a lot quieter, but Steve couldn’t help but smile, which only widened as he came back to the room, a tray full of Eggos, various flavours of ice cream, a can of whipped cream, chocolate and caramel sauce, and sprinkles. 

“Fuck pretty boy, you sure pull out all the stops for us!” Billy grinned. Ignoring Steve telling him off for swearing in front of Jane as he grabbed a plate to dig in. Steve watched as Billy faltered for a second. “Hey kid, which you want to try first?” 

Sitting back with the ducklings settling on his knee Steve watched as Billy helped Jane chose which combinations of ice cream, sauces and sprinkles to have. He jumped when he found a plate shoved in his direction, an eggo covered in mint choc chip, with chocolates sauce and chocolate sprinkles. His favourite. 

“T-thanks Billy,” Steve tried not to blush, it didn’t mean anything that Billy knew all his favourites right? They were just friends. 

“Mama Steve?” 

“Mm, Yeah?” Steve answered, not even noticing that it was Jane using the nickname and not Billy. 

“Tv?” 

“Sure kid, go ahead.” 

 

 

By the time Billy had to leave to pick up the other kids, Jane seemed to have taken a shine to him, following him around almost like the ducklings did to Steve. Billy seemed to like Jane too, unfortunately for him Iggy and Ziggy also took a shine to Jane and would follow her around, and they just freaked Billy the fuck out. It was all the quiet staring, it creeped him out. A lot. 

“Billy’s nice.” Jane said once Billy had left to pick the others up. 

“Yeah he is, well he is now. He wasn’t always.” 

“Hurt you.” 

“Yeah he did, and Max and the pthers, not physically, but emotionally. He’s trying harder now though, I think he’s getting better.” 

Jane nodded, seeming to think for a while before talking again. “Billy a friend now, protect him too.” 

“Yeah kid, we’ll all protect him too. Want to help get the pizzas ready for the others?” 

Jane nodded, smiling; Iggy and Ziggy stood either side of her quacked as she nodded.

 

Not long after a herd of middle school charging in. Steve wasn’t sure who they were most excited to see, him, the ducklings or Jane. He was pretty sure Jane won, followed by the ducklings. Although he was secretly glad that Dustin gave him a hug before switching his attention to the ducklings or Jane. 

Steve and Billy spent most of the evening watching movies with the ducklings while the others played d&d. Only having to mediate them once or twice when the arguments got a little too loud.

It wasn’t until later in the evening Steve realised he had a slight problem. Jane and Max normal used his parent’s bedroom, and boys all camping out in the spare room. 

But where was Billy going to stay? He doubted that the boys would want to share with him, even if they had started getting on better, it didn’t mean he was comfortable enough to share a room. And he felt bad making Billy sleep in the sofa. 

Maybe he could sleep on the sofa and give Billy his bed? He didn’t really fancy waking up with a sore neck and back though. 

“What’s wrong mama Steve?” Billy asked. 

“Huh? Nothing just thinking.” 

“Watch out. That’s dangerous.” 

“Shut it dickhead.” 

“Is it cool if I crash here again tonight?” Steve was pretty sure Billy could read minds sometimes.

“Yeah course it is. Just, not sure where you’ll sleep. Dustin and the boys have the spare room, Jane and max use the master room -“

“We can share right pretty boy?” 

“W-well I guess. Yeah, if you don’t mind?” Steve couldn’t help the blush. 

“Not if you don’t.” Billy grinned, before stretching, and Steve had to fight back another blush as Billy’s arm ended up behind him. It was a typical move that he would have normally laughed at. But he couldn’t help but lean into the other slightly, enjoying the feeling. 

He felt relaxed, the quiet voices from the kids came from the other room, sometimes getting louder when something excited happened, but always settling back down. Billy, who always seemed to run hot, was like a human heater and Steve felt his body relax even more into the other boy as they kept watching the movies. And to top it off the ducklings, including Iggy and Ziggy to Billy’s dismay had all settled down on Steve’s lap of the evening. Steve didn’t think he’d ever been this content in his life before.

Several movies later Steve reluctantly decided it was bedtime, he really didn’t want to move from where he was, but he knew from experience if the kids didn’t have some sleep they would be grumpy in the morning, and he wasn’t just talking about the ducklings, or the nerd herd now he thought about it. Billy with no sleep was not something to be trifled with. “Come on shit heads. Bed.” 

“But Steve! We’ve almost finished.” Dustin whined.

“You’ve been almost finished for the last two hours! You can finish it tomorrow before you go home. Bed!” 

There was a chorus of grumpy ‘yes mama Steve’ from the kids as they all trudged upstairs. Steve ignored Billy’s chuckling as he led the ducklings upstairs too. Billy trailing after them, and Steve couldn’t help but smile and think of him as another duckling in the line. 

 

Once the ducklings were safely in their nest draw for the night, and Steve was in bed his own bed he couldn’t help but shift nervously. Over the last week he had slowly gotten used to having Billy around. And he had to admit he liked it. Probably more then he should do. And to have him right next to him laid out with only his underwear on, well Steve was trying very hard not to think of that.

“Hey, Steve?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I know I was a dick before, but you’re my friend right?” 

“Course. Why?” 

Billy didn’t answer, instead turned to they were facing each other on the bed. “You’re my friend too, and, well…” 

“What’s up Billy?” Steve asked, getting slightly worried. 

“Just, don’t hate me for this?” 

“Wh-“ Steve’s question of ‘why’ was cut short, along with any train of thoughts he had as Billy’s lips met his. 

Billy pulled away, and Steve was still frozen. “S-Steve? Shit, sorry that was a mista-“ 

Steve’s grin was huge as he leaned forwards, silencing Billy with a kiss before he could continue. “Hope it wasn’t a mistake,” he muttered against Billy’s lips. 

“Fuck no. I, shit Steve, do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you?” Billy groaned as they kept kissing, Billy moving to nip at Steve’s throat.

“No?” 

“Since I first saw you. God you’re so hot. J-just didn’t know how to show it, sorry” Steve whimpered slightly as Billy sucked and licked at his neck.

“Already forgiven, b-but we have to stop.” 

Billy whined, “Why!” 

“Billy the kids are literally the other side of this wall!” Steve hissed, as Billy kept up the kisses and nips at his jaw. 

“Well you best keep quiet then princess,” Billy grinned, a mischievous smirk quickly growing. 

“I- I’m not sure I can.” 

“Course you ca- fuck!” Steve jumped at the curse, worried as Billy backed off frowning heavily. 

“What? Are you ok?” 

“I can’t do it with them watching!” Billy groaned, hiding his face in Steve’s neck. Pointing to the bedside table. 

Steve looked over his shoulder and couldn’t help the laugh the bubbled up. Somehow Iggy and Ziggy had found their way on to the bedside table, both sat side by side. Watching Billy intently. 

“I’m being cockblocked by ducks! This is your fault, they’re your kids mama Steve.” 

Steve just laughed, “I’m sure I can make it up to you later.”


End file.
